


Джун

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джун напевает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джун

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [International Women's Day Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255548) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



> Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной kisahawklin. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется

Джун напевает. Обычно она просто мурлычет себе под нос и даже не замечает этого, пока кто-нибудь (чаще всего - пёс или Нил) не начинает ей подпевать.  
Музыка всегда с ней; иногда ей становится интересно, как живётся людям, в голове у которых не играет постоянный саундтрек, чьи действия не сопровождает музыка без остановки. Может быть, у них есть что-то другое: цифры, как у её мужа, или живопись, как у Нила. У неё есть знакомая, в голове у которой постоянно вертятся какие-нибудь истории; может быть, у каждого свой фон.  
В молодости она слушала музыку всё время - отчасти потому, что таков был мир, в котором она жила, такова была её жизнь. Но отчасти - потому что именно они находили в её душе отклик: Билли и Элла, иногда Дин, Фрэнк и даже Сэмми. Они вплетались в полотно её жизни, их мелодии лились из её дома, из её работы, из её горла.  
Потом музыка так прочно вошла в её жизнь, что уже никогда не прекращалась, даже когда становилась неслышной ушам. Её внутренний слух продолжает слышать мотив, уютный, успокоительный, и она напевает. Иногда она даже поёт.


End file.
